Nunca es Tarde
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Porque nuestro lazo siempre perdurara, si estamos los dos en este mundo, nos volvemos a encontrar, y esta vez no te dejare ir.


_**Descleimer**_: suena repetitivo pero es cierto u.u, los personajes no son míos ¬¬, sino de Kishimoto-san, yo solo me encargo de emparejar a Naru-chan y Sasu-pervert XD

.

.

**Y te volví a Encontrar**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Todas la noches era lo mismo, por más que trataba de ignorarlo sabia a la perfección que había algo extraño en aquel lugar, sabía que no estaba loco, el sentía que alguien más habitaba aquella enorme mansión, sentía una presencia extraña, pero era algo peculiar el hecho que a pesar de todo aquello, no se asustara, esa sensación no lo atemorizaba, al contrario la sentía de cierta manera familiar.

Pero siempre era lo mismo.

Desde cuando sentía aquella presencia?

Prácticamente desde que se había ido a vivir a esa casa, aquella que le traía tantos recuerdos, unos agradables y otros no tantos. Porque, como podía ser agradable el recuerdo de la única persona que has amado esfumarse por los pasillos de aquella gran casa?

Después de todo aun era muy claro el sentimiento hacia esa persona. Y aunque nunca se lo había confesado, el hecho de guardárselo para sí mismo hacia que cada día que pasaba en aquella deshabitada casa creciera aun más. Era un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

Como le hubiese gustado regresar el tiempo y por lo menos habérselo dicho, tener el confort de haber expresado lo que realmente sentía, aquel amor tan grande que guardaba celosamente en su corazón, pero después de todo había sido un vil cobarde y no pudo tener la suficiente confianza para demostrárselo.

Y después de pensarlo mucho y con todo su dolor, decidió que lo mejor era poner distancia entre los dos. Decidió huir. Aunque esa fue la peor decisión que hubiese tomado en toda su corta vida.

Un tiempo después volvió, aunque fue una lástima que cuando regreso se encontró con la desagradable noticia de que la persona que había amado en secreto, ya no estaba en este mundo, lo había abandonado como él lo había hecho antes, solo que esta vez el ya no regresaría, el había muerto. Sintió una puñalada en el corazón y como este no se rompía en dos, sino en mil pedazos, y como si de un masoquista se tratara decidió vivir en la casa del él, esa casa que después de un tiempo había sido abandonada, ya que el no tenia familia alguna.

Todos también ya estaban muertos.

Pero desde de que se había instalado, sentía que lo seguían, que lo miraban, que se acercaban a él, que no estaba solo, pero siempre llagaba a la conclusión de que era solo su imaginación, que hay no había nadie, que por más que quisiera y anhelara el ya no regresaría. Hay solo se alojaba su recuerdo.

Ese que jamás abandonaría su solitario corazón.

.

S&N

.

Naruto como todas las noches se puso su pijama y se dispuso a recostarse en su amplia cama, esa que alguna vez había sido de él. Se tapo con las suaves mantas y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para tomar una mejor posición para dormir, sintió que algo había en su almohada, grande fue su sorpresa que al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de rosas rojas.

Eran las flores más bonitas que había visto, pero pronto sintió un poco de miedo, de donde habían salido tan hermosas flores?

Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y salió al pasillo, pero por más que busco hay no había absolutamente nadie. En su rostro se dibujo una mueca de tristeza y volvió a entrar al cuarto.

-. _Te extraño tanto_.- dijo como último susurro.

Suspiro cansado, le estaba haciendo daño vivir en esa casa con su recuerdo, pero no podía alejarse de este, era la única forma en que se sentía vivo. Y sin más que pensarlo se dispuso a volver a su cama, coloco las rosas en el buro, y se acomodo de nueva cuenta, y sin mucho tiempo cayó dormido en un profundo sueño.

.

En la mañana se incorporo un poco despistado, junto sus respectivas cosas para ir a la universidad y como no tenia hambre salió de la casa sin desayunar, no sin antes volver a sentir esa presencia en su espalda a la hora de acercarse a la puerta, era como si lo despidiera para que volviera pronto, fue así que su corazón sintió un ligero calorcito, se volteo hacia la entrada, pero de nueva cuenta no había nadie.

Después de pensarlo era mejor seguir con su camino, sino no llegaría temprano.

.

S&N

.

Su día había estado de lo más pesado, además de que en toda su jornada no había podido sacar de su mente aquel sentimiento que pensó que ya lo había enterrado en alguna parte de su memoria. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Llego después de un rato a su casa, subió lentamente las escaleras y sin siquiera pasarse a hacer otra cosa entro a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, se sentía cansado. Cerró sus ojos un instante pero al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta.

Que acaso el no la había dejado cerrada?

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salió a verificar el pasillo, pero esta vez para su sorpresa, si había alguien, se asusto un poco al ver a una persona parada en medio del pasillo. Acaso seria un ladrón?. Se quedo estático solo posando su mirada en aquel hombre.

No lo reconoció, llevaba una pequeña máscara que cubría solo la parte de arriba de su cara, como un tipo de antifaz. Lo recorrió rápidamente con la mirada, se dio cuenta que era más alto que el, vestía completamente de negro, eran unas ropas encillas, una playera sin mangas y un pantalón común, la camiseta dejaba ver sus brazos blanquecinos y en su cabeza algunos cabellos azabaches sobresalían de la pequeña mascara.

Y entonces sintió que tenía que saber quién era.

No le importo el hecho que un completo extraño estuviera en su casa, ni que este fuera peligroso, a él lo único que le venía a la mente era tenerlo cerca, aunque se escuchara extraño.

Naruto por fin salió de su estado de parálisis después de pensarlo un momento, quiso acercarse, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso, el sujeto salió corriendo por el pasillo, el rubio sin pensarlo más salió tras él, pero pronto se dio cuenta que había desaparecido, pero no le dio miedo, más bien se sintió solo, era como si de alguna manera esperaba que se mostrara ante él y no lo hizo.

Asi que justo cuando se dio la media vuelta para regresar, hay frente a frente se encontró con la oscura mirada de aquella persona.

Estaban cara a cara, y sin que pudiera reaccionar aquel sujeto lo sujeto y lo beso.

Era un beso tan delicado, tan suave, era como si desde hace mucho tiempo lo hubiese estando esperando, aunque no entendía porque de su reacción si aquel tipo era un completo extraño, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba al sentir esos fríos labios sobre los suyos y esa amplias manos recorriendo su espalda.

Como aumentaba el tiempo, el beso fue tornándose más apasionado, mas demandante y sin pensarlo más, las manos del rubio se dirigieron a la cintas que sujetaban la pequeña máscara, necesitaba con ansias saber quién era el que se escondí atrás ella.

Sus manos trataban de desenredar aquel nudo, mientras se separaba un poco sus labios de los de su opresor, para decir el nombre que nunca olvidaría, y aunque no fuera esa persona, no pudo evitarlo.

-. Sasuke.- salió de sus labios en un ligero susurro.

El mayor al escuchar aquel nombre y sentir que casi la había desatado por completo la cinta, se separo bruscamente del rubio, el cual solo se había quedado con una mueca de asombro, una ante lo que había dicho y otra más por la reacción de su acompañante. Pero este no le dio ni siquiera tiempo de disculparse, salió corriendo bajando las amplias escaleras.

Naruto al despertar de su asombro, sabía que había metido la pata, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en alcanzarlo y disculparse, pero cuando bajo por completo las escaleras por donde anteriormente había posado el moreno, se encontró nuevamente solo, no pudo evitar bajar su mirada y sentirse aun peor.

.

S&N

.

Los días habían pasado y en todo aquel tiempo Naruto ya no recibía aquellas hermosas rosas, ni tampoco sentía aquella extraña presencia, era como si hubiese desaparecido por completo (porque de alguna manera había llegado a la conclusión que aquella enigmática presencia era la que había estado sintiendo en todo aquel tiempo) y él no sabía cómo sentirse, quería volver a verlo, quería sentirlo, quería volver a probar sus labios.

Pero eso lo hacía sentirse aun peor y más confundido de lo ya estaba.

Después de todo (y otra vez perdido en sus pensamientos) no se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche, así que sin mucho ánimo se recostó en la cama, y trato de dormir.

Otro día más sin sentir su presencia.

Durmió por un largo rato, se removió en la cama y se volteo en dirección en donde siempre le dejaban las rosas, estiro su mano para que recorriera aquella zona, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió algo frio, abrió rápido sus ojos y se topo, otra vez con aquella mirada tan penetrante.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ahora su mano estaba entrelazada con la suya y que él extraño estaba totalmente recostado junto a él. No salió de su asombro hasta después de que el moreno se encontraba ahora sobre él.

Lo primero que pensó su mente fue en disculparse, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que sus labios fueron capturados en un beso inesperado, pero que a pesar de todo lo recibió con el mayor de los gustos, quiso seguir pero había algo en su interior que no lo dejaba.

-. Espera.- salió de sus labios.

-. No digas nada.- el moreno quería seguir degustándose con aquellos adictivos labios.

Pero el rubio no estaba de acuerdo con ello, quería que todo aquello parara, se sentía mal de solo pensar en lo como podía parar aquella situación, y aunque su cuerpo dijera otra cosa, trato de quitarlo de encima.

-. Pero es que no puedo hacerlo...- dijo empujándolo lentamente, para después terminar su frase.-…yo no te quiero.- fuel lo último que pronuncio mientras desviaba su mirada de aquella tan oscura que lo estaba penetrando por aquellas últimas palabras.

Fue entonces que el azache se separo de él, pero su mirada reflejaba cierto dolor, era como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran atravesado como una daga directo a su frio corazón. Después de ello recompuso su actitud, ahora parecía fría.

-. A quien quieres?.- pregunto con voz grave.

-. Ya no importa.- seguía desviando la mirada, no quiera toparse con la otra.

-. Dímelo.- demando el su acompañante.

Ante su exigencia, Naruto giro su rostro para encarar al sujeto, pero quien se creía que era para estar exigiendo semejante cosa, apenas lo concia y parecía que ya se sentía su dueño, no puedo evitar sentirse ofendido y gritarle su respuesta.

-. Para que quieres saberlo.- le dijo con un grito lastimero, aunque después bajo su voz y una gran melancolía invadió sus palabras.-…para que, si el ya no está aquí.

Soltó por ultimo en un susurro, pero también acompañado con unas pequeñas lágrimas, se sentía tan mal de recordar a la persona que tanto había amado. Aquella que siempre quiso, quiere y quedra durante el resto de sus días.

Así que ese moreno no tenía ningún derecho al reclamar por un sentimiento que no existía entre ellos.

Por su parte el azabache le dedico una mirada de tristeza, no le gustaba ver así a Naruto. Se sentía tan mal por haber preguntado aquello, pero el solo hecho de pensar que el corazón del rubio ya estuviera ocupado por otra persona le había causado un gran dolor. Y se sintió aun peor al ver aquellas cristalinas lágrimas recorriendo sus suaves mejillas.

-. No llores, nunca me gusto verte así.- decía mientras daba unos cuantos besos en las mejillas.

El rubio no sabía que decir, sus lagrimas habían cesado pero aquel calorcito había vuelto al escuchar aquellas palabras. Acaso lo conocía de antes?, porque se preocupaba tanto por el, si apenas lo conocía. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas.

-. Quien eres?.- fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar.

-. En verdad quieres saberlo.-

Naruto solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, ya que ahora ya ni las palabras le salían.

-. Descúbrelo por ti mismo.- fue lo que dijo el sujeto, regalándole una ligera sonrisa, ya no importaba si el rubio sabia quien era, sabía que seguir escondiéndose ya no valía la pena.

Naruto un poco más tranquilo, acato bien la orden y levanto sus manos para pasarlas por detrás de su cabeza, desenredando aquellos listones que sujetaban la máscara, poco a poco fue deslizando aquel antifaz para descubrir el rostro de la persona que tenía enfrente.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que alguna vez lo pidieron hacer. Ante sus azules ojos estaba aquel rostro pálido, de delicado labios rosados y de aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche.

No podía creerlo, frente a él estaba Sasuke.

Su cabeza le dio vueltas, de seguro esto era un sueño, si eso era un sueño, muchas veces le había pasado lo mismo, pero ahora se veía demasiado real, y para comprobarlo volvió a levantar una mano para tocar una de sus pálidas mejillas, se sentía fría pero también tan suave

Ninguno de sus actos fue pasado desapercibido para el moreno, tanta veces que había querido estar así. Pero aquel momento mágico fue interrumpido por las preguntas que siempre rondaban su cabeza y siempre había querido hacer.

-. Porque me dejaste.- dijo el rubio, escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

-. Yo no te deje, tú fuiste quien se alejo de mí.- su tono era tranquilo, pero reflejaba cierto dolor en cada palabra.

-. No quería que me odiaras.-

-. Yo nunca te odiaría.-

-. Fui un cobarde por alejarme.-

-. Y yo un idiota por dejarte ir.-

Los dos sonrieron ante aquellos adjetivos que se habían dado ellos mismos, ahora el ambiente era diferente.

-. Que paso?.- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Al moreno se le dibujo una mueca de melancolía en el rostro, no sabía si contarlo, pero ahora ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, por fin estaba con la persona que siempre había amado, y esta vez no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

-. Cuando te fuiste sin decir nada, sentí que mi mundo se acabo, trate de buscarte pero me fue imposible, después de varios meses me sentí tan desolado, que prácticamente mi vida me había dejado de importar…- se detuvo unos momento dedicándose a acariciar el rostro de tan bello ángel que ahora tenía debajo, y sintió que la fuerza le regresaba-… fue entonces que me encontré con una persona que me dijo que me ayudaría, pero para eso tenía que ser un pequeño sacrificio, y lo hice, no me importaba otra cosa más que encontrarte.

-. Sasuke...- interrumpió el rubio, pero el azabache lo detuvo con su suave voz.

-. Déjame continuar.- pidió el Uchiha.- yo lo hice, después de todo me convertí en un vampiro.- los ojos de Naruto solo mostraban asombro ante lo dicho, pero no interrumpió al moreno -. Te busque, pero de nueva cuenta no había rastro de ti, por ultimo decidí regresar a mi casa, aunque fue grande mi sorpresa al llegar y encontrarte aquí, sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir después de mucho tiempo.

-. Porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio.-

-. Porque no podía, no hasta que volvieras a cree en mi.-

-. Yo siempre creer en ti…- se detuvo un momento para encontrar la palabra adecuada.-…te amo.-

-. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para escuchar eso.- le regalo otro beso.

-. Y tú no sabes cuánto he anhelado que estés de nuevo aquí a mi lado.- le correspondió con el mayor de los gustos.

Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa, y paso a depositar otro beso en aquella boca que tanto deseaba, Naruto por su parte no quiso preguntar nada sobre la nueva "condición" en la que se encontraba el azabache, no quiso preguntar mas, porque simplemente no le importaba, lo único en lo que quería pensar era en que por fin estaba de nueva cuenta con el gran amor de su vida.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke se coloco sobre el rubio deleitándose con aquella cálida piel, aquel aroma embriagado, recorría sus manos debajo de aquella sencilla playera que tenia Naruto.

Por su parte el rubio se estremecía al sentir aquellas frías manos en su piel, era un contraste demasiado excitante, cuantas veces había soñado estar de esa manera con el amor de su vida, miles, y hoy por fin estaba con él, no le importaba lo que fuera, esta vez no huiría, porque sabía que jamás se perdonaría alejarse de nueva cuenta de Sasuke, simplemente se moriría dolor.

No siguió atormentándose con esos pensamientos, ahora lo único que tenía en mente era aferrarse más a aquel frio cuerpo que lo estaba enloquecido.

Sus respiraciones habían cambiado, les costaba mantener aire, el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado caliente.

Después de unos momentos Sasuke ya había liberado de todo rastro de prenda al rubio mientras este, se dedicaba a devorar aquel amplio pecho, depositando suaves besos que después se convertían en arrebatadoras mordidas, sentía que todo su cuerpo se extasiaba del contrario, sus manos ya no se podían quedar quietas, recorrían cada rincón de aquel esbelto cuerpo.

Naruto se arqueaba cada vez que la mano de Sasuke atendía con maestría a su parte baja, se sentía en las nubes y después de unos cuantos movimientos más se vino en la mano del azabache.

-. Sasuke.- su nombre era lo único que salía de los labios de Naruto.

El moreno dejo su anterior trabajo y se dispuso a comerse a besos el cuello de su rubio, sintió aun más su excitación, él sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería lastimar a su amante, eso era lo menos que deseaba.

-. Naruto.- su nombre surgió de sus pálidos labios como una súplica, el cual el rubio entendió a la perfección.

-. No te preocupes, adelante.- dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke siguió aquella aprobación, y pronto se acomodo sutilmente entre las piernas de su amor, una de sus manos se dispuso a atender el miembro caliente de Naruto, mientras con la otra había ido a parar a la húmeda boca del rubio, el cual sabia por instinto que tenía que hacer y sin más comenzó a darle varias lamidas dejándola completamente mojada. Después de aquello Sasuke se dirigió su entrada para prepararla, así fue colocando sus dedos sutilmente, aunque esto no evitaba que Naruto se doblara de dolor ante aquella intromisión.

Trato de ir despacio, pero era más desesperante, y unos minutos después ya estaba listo para comenzar, no quería ser rudo, pero sabía que si lo hacía despacio lastimaría más a su rubio, así que intentaría otra cosa.

-. Naruto yo...- no termino de decir la frase ya que el rubio lo interrumpió.

-. Hazlo.-

Y diciendo esto el moreno entro de una sola estocada en el interior del menor, el cual sin querer había derramado una cuantas lagrimillas por aquel dolor. Mientras Sasuke esperaba a que Naruto se acostumbrara a la invasión, se dedico a dar voraces besos, los cuales servían para relajar a su corazón, lo cual funciono, ya que el rubio se relajo, fue entonces que el moreno comenzó a moverse, dando certeras estocadas causando espasmo en el cuerpo penetrado. Poco a poco fueron aumentado la velocidad, y ahora Naruto se aferraba con sus uñas a la espalda blanquecina del moreno.

Ambos ya con una ligera capa perlada de sudor solo podían disfrutar de todo aquello, sentirse tan unidos, fue como un sueño hecho realidad para los dos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sacar sus afilados colmillos ante aquel éxtasis que recorría su cuerpo, y sin tener muy en claro que era lo siguiente que haría, beso el cuello acanelado de Naruto, para después enterrarle aquellos colmillos, dejando escapar a un ligero hilo de sangre, el cual saboreo como el mayor de los manjares que existiesen.

Naruto al sentir aquel dolor, no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido que acompaño a los siguientes, pero estos eran por las fuertes estocadas de su amante. Los dos se sentían en el mismísimo cielo, y no solo por estar haciendo aquella unión con sus cuerpos, si no porque sentían que ahora sus almas también se unían, ya que después de mucho tiempo por fin estaban juntas una vez más.

Después de unos momentos más ambos llegaron a un punto nunca imaginado que existiera. Los dos llegaron al clímax, Naruto entre ambos y Sasuke dentro de su rubio.

Sasuke salió delicadamente del interior de su amante, y se recostó un poco agitado a su lado. Se sentía tan agotado, pero aun así no pudo evitar aferrarse en un abrazo al cuerpo cálido de Naruto. El rubio por su parte se dejo hacer, sentir como Sasuke se aferraba a el le daba un sensación de pertenecía.

Unos instantes más y ambos cerraron los ojos en señal de caer en un profundo sueño. Después de unos minutos el moreno abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta y se acerco al oído de un durmiente rubio, no pudo evitar decirle, lo que siempre había deseado.

-. Naruto te quedas conmigo?.- dijo en un susurro a su oído, pensando que el rubio no lo escucharía.

-. Para toda la vida Sasuke.- respondió con una gran sonrisa a un sorprendido moreno.

El cual no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía demasiado feliz, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo que sus emociones lo invadieran, y le dedico una sonrisa que jamás se imagino tener.

-. Para toda la vida entonces.- respondió después de unos momentos, regalándole un tierno beso.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, ese era un lazo que jamás se rompería. Esta vez no lo dejaría irse.

.

_Un lazo nunca se destruiría, así sea en este o en cualquier mundo._

_El fantasma de un amor que siempre los perseguirá a los dos, estuvieran en donde estuvieran._

_Y ahora que se volvían a encontrar, no separarían jamás_

_Y solo podían pensar una sola cosa._

_Si estaban los dos juntos, ya nada importaba._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien que les pareció n.n**_

_**Rara? Es una historia tragiromantica? o.O jajaja (existe esa palabra? XD)**_

_**Bueno esta vez me vi un video (el cual recomiendo, pero se me olvido el nombre XD) y unido a mi loca imaginación, este fue el resultado n.n**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado **_^^, eso me haría muy feliz

_**Y que tal un review, para seguir alimentando la imaginación de esta loca escritora XD**_

_**Me voy, pero no sin antes decir**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
